DuClare computers
The DuClare computers are computers that can be found in Chateau DuClare in Deus Ex. Nicolette DuClare's computer This computers belongs to Nicolette DuClare and can be found on the ground floor of the house. The login is nicolette and the password is chad. Silhouette Business From: Chad//UnderNet.8876.83.01 To: NicDuClare//UnderNet.37923.38.834 Subject: Silhouette Business Nicolette, Your aid in securing support for Silhouette has been invaluable -- you've done much to help sustain the cause of freedom in the face of ever more open repression by our own government. However, I'm afraid that I must ask for your help yet again. The police have begun to raid the Catacombs, and if we are to put up an effective resistance then we must locate additional resources by whatever means necessary. I know your mother and her friends wish to remain anonymous, but any funds or material that they can contribute will be of enormous help. And even if they cannot, their continued good-will is still of great importance to us all. Thank you, and I hope to see you again soon. -- Chad RE: Your Help From: BethDuClare//UnderNet.324.823.2 To: NicDuClare//UnderNet.37923.38.834 Subject: RE: Your Help >they need help or they'll be slaughtered by the >porcs who strut about the streets like they own >them. You've helped us once before, and it has >meant so much to the cause. Please, mother, >I'm asking you to help us again. You know so >many who can I will do what I can, dear, but the situation is far more complicated than I think you may be aware of -- my connections within the Hague and the United Nations indicate that the problem is not limited to France, and many parties are using the "Gray Death" epidemic as an excuse to exercise their control over other national governments. I have to consult with Morgan. We must be careful where we choose to allocate our resources. It is a very dangerous time -- for everyone, Nicolette -- and your flirtation with this organization could have serious consequences. I am asking you again to be careful. I could not stand it if something happened to you. In the meanwhile, I will do what I can. Beth Beth DuClare's computer This computer, which belongs to the deceased Beth DuClare is within the secret room in the basement of the house. The login is bduclare and the password is nico_angel. Final Message From: MorganEverett//??? To: BethDuClare//UnderNet.324.823.2 Subject: Final Message CYPHERBLOCK=<"busdic98-sch233bnpoec813983b80dcb-sd896dc7gd7"> This will be our last communication over the Net. The so-called "Aquinas" protocols that my old protege and MJ12 have implemented are crude, but effective - much like my protege. All future meetings will need to occur face to face at a secure location. To expedite matters I will deliver to you a "tear-sheet" chip: it will contain twenty codes and their corresponding keys. Each code and key pair can be used once and then it will be permanently erased. Each code will be tagged to one of our previously agreed upon meeting locations and times. If one or the other of us should need to get in touch, send a message using one of the codes - the content of the message is irrelevant, only the code used to encrypt it. I shouldn't need to point out that any attempt to tamper with the chip once it has been installed will result in it being rendered useless. Best of luck - to you and to us all, Morgan Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals